User blog:Rory Daybreak/Thoughts Regarding This War
The War Ends Here This is a message that goes out to all of us on the wiki I am seeing the conflicts of the war, they lead no where but to more problems and we all tend to dwell on the past, I see that the past shapes the present which leads to the future, but we need to all just breathe and sit down together and speak the truth and nothing but the truth, the NAU mainly Ray, Moon, the rest of the Warrior Cats "Followers of Moon" or not, Alex Realms, and the wolves. We all need to talk this out together right here and now. We need to First back track to the very start and everyone needs to get on the same page. We have people who have heard rumors, and that is all they go on, we have those who only see from the NAU's side of views and then those in the middle, along with those who know everyside of the story, but do not know which to beleive or how they connect. I personally beleive that the only way the feud will end between the Clans, Packs, NAU, SSU/R (which could be considered Clans, but not exactly) and Vance is when Vance simply stops her nonsense after getting bored and/or tired of our so called "ignorance" to her we all seem far to ignorant to understand that she is right and we can't wrap our minds around the reasons for this conflict. This is not true because Vance is the one who does not see how pointless this all is. I will state the facts right here and now. The NAU is an orginization with no intentions of destroying races, those beleifs were false. The NAU trys like the SSU/R (the newer organization) to solve conflicts with an open mind and in a peaceful manner. Lately there has been so much chaos that from the rumors sent around from the past and present all sides do not see the goal and way it will be achieved for both sides. Both sides have attempted Negotiation and peaceful measures countless times, and it is now that they are on the urge of hostile actions. No one, and I repeat No one, no race, including cats, wolves, and humans, started off in this war hostile except for Vance. She never tried to do things peacefully. Before I connect all of the reasons and examples for why we need to work together although it has a counter affect I would like to prove Vance wrong. Vance and her Equalists, claim to want to spread peace and equality through the means of war and countless fighting until Clans and Packs are exstinguished and the Equalists are on top. She also claims to end all racisim from the alledged separatist fools that we are. Which means the NAU will be destroed for alledgedly hunting magical creatures in the past, and the clans and packs for alledgedly going against each other and the humans causing drama. She contridicts herself right here more than once. 1. There is racisim, it is being represented by Vance herself. She wants the packs and clans out of the picture because the cats, and wolves are ignorant and cause too much trouble. This is Racisim. 2. She declares she is fighting for equality. There is no equality in the ironically named Equalists. They hold them selves to a higher rank in the races than all others, They see them selves as top dog, and are trying to throw the cats and wolves under the bus. There is no equality when you are holding your self upon a pedastal and layer the societies beneath you. 3. She Claims Hostile actions are the measures she will use to gain peace. No peace will come from clans, packs, and organizations being destroyed, even if they are around scarcily after the war, they will not see the Equalists as friends or even acquaintances. 4. She is trying to end drama and evil within the races ........ by causng drama through evil corrupt measures. Drama will always exsist when there are people aroudn other people. You cant change that, yes you can control it in a sense, but sure as heck not like this. Now Vance will not quit, she sees us all as being less superior than her, she is trying to play hero, and vanquish the "evil" of the clans, packs, and on a (at this point) lesser scale the NAU. She has unintentionally tricked her self into beleiving that the views and opinions she is and has been developing within her mind are right and just, when in reality they are not. She has unintentionally tricked herself into beleiving she is right, when she is not, and in doing so she persists over and over again causing others to beleive her non sense. She also lies to get her way, I am sure half of her followers if she has any and isn't bluffing, were fed lies about the NAU, Packs, and Clans. The only way this feud will end is when she gets fustrated enough and realizes that she has wasted so much time, or she beleives that she has won, because she sees all of her enemies as ignorant fools ompared to herself. She won't stop nd it is not liek we can kill her. Death will not be involved, it will not even have any positive affects what so ever. Vance will either eventualy get tired and stop fighting which will end the war as long as the NAU and SSU/R realize they are not and never ahve truly been against each other, or she simply gives up after being ignored by us all, since all she can really do is insult and mess stuff we have worked hard on up. We have to look on the bright side and not let these things get to us. This feud will end, but only when she finds a new purpose, and stops stretching out this pittyful worthless feud that should have never existed. At this point I (Rory Daybreak) am Neutral on the topic, I can not beleive either side completely, the clans and packs, they are my family, but just cause your family, doesn't mean the people in your family are the greatest people and that you need to like and trust them. The NAU is respected and I understand Ray completely, but he leads a very controversial oranization just like Moon leads the SSU/R at this point neither side truly is known of what they try to achieve, since rumors ahe thrown so many possiblities into the air and you may not be catching the right one as they all fall down. I suggest we ban and ignore Alyx and her evil society. She is powerless, she can't physically harm us, and she has kept us all at eachothers throats for so long over a pathetic cause. Clans, Packs, and organizations like the NAU will never truly live together in peace and equlality. That is simply the truth, no society will ever live like that, look at the real world everyone, are all contries friends are we all equal, the answer is no. Vance thinks she can change common human nature and she can't she thinks she is doing whats right, there will always be crime and justice. And this whole War is neither of those, The Packs, and Clans were never created to cause destruction and wrong doings in Free Realms or towards any one. The same goes for the NAU it was just created to ahve a group of people who can get along and try to keep a type of balance. Vance is mentally lost, and we all need to realize that and so does she. And remeber what I have said here, although it was long it is very significant. I beleive if we all that means the NAU, the SSU/R Alex and his pack, and the rest of the packs and clans simply ban Vance when ever she pops up, and ignore her and don't gie her a reaction to any thign she trys the war with her will end. to be honest it doesn't seem like a war but a pittyful fight, we should jsut live hapily, and stop letting Vance poke her head into our business and ruin our lives any more. So I think the NAU and the clans and packs should just ignore her and pay her no attention and ban, ignore, block what ever it takes to prevent her from popping up around any of us. The NAU and SSU/R may ignore each other aswell fi they wish, but mainly ignoring Vance will resolve this cause she is the one causing both sides to fight. Vance will lose this War in time, She will lose this War because of the very reasons she has been fighting for. ~Daybreak Category:Blog posts